Red, Black and Restricted Love
by TheFrogLady
Summary: Harry is back at the Burrow after a year of suffering at the Dursleys. Voldemort is currently in hiding and Harry's mind is lost in the triangle of Ginny and her friends. ::ALL CHAPTERS REVISED! ::Post Hogwarts HalfBlood Prince:: PLEASE RR!
1. Finally back at the Burrow

**You may remember this story from a few years back. I decided to revamp the story and change detail to make it counteract with the current storyline of Book 6. I will update more newly revised chapters soon. Enjoy! And please R/R!**

**NOTE**: All characters in this story were created by the imaginative genius J.K. Rowling. I take no credit for the names and characteristics of the individuals in this story.

:**Red, Black, and Restricted Love **by TheFrogLady:

CHAPTER 1: Finally Back at the Burrow

Harry Potter sighed gratefully at the mysteriously held together house setting in front of him. Never in all his life had he known such generosity from a family who could hardly afford to pamper themselves. But pampering was not what he needed right now; it's not even what he wanted. He wanted a home, with a family, sisters, brothers, laughter, teasing, arguments, and healthy, normal love that any mother or father could give to their children. He knew he was asking for a lot, and perhaps, even too much, but the Weasleys were the insistent ones in this situation. They told him to come to their house if he ever needed a place to stay. They buried him with affection, loyalty and scrumptious home cooked meals. And they even had a girl there, though in this situation he didn't want to think of her as being the sisterly type.

Ginny Weasley, the vivacious and wittyseventeen year old sister of his best and long time friend, Ron Weasley, was living there. Ginny and Harry had become close friends over the past two years, even dated for a few brief months his sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry had cut ties with that relationship, however, due to fear of Ginny being a target to the one and only dreaded Lord Voldemort. Staying at the Dursley's the past year was absolute hell. All Harry could think about was Ginny this and Ginny that: her laughter, her uncontrollable laughter made Harry's stomach twirl inside just thinking about it. Even thinking about her angry streaks brought a smile to his face while he was lectured and yelled at by Mr. Dursley.

But now, here he was; away from the Dursleys, away from angry red faces and his pudgy cousin glaring at him. Here he was at his favorite place to be… the Weasley house. Harry shook his head, despite the large smile spread across his face, and steppedsomewhat hesitantly up the front steps to the deteriorating front door. Before he had a chance to actually knock, the door opened and standing there on the premises was Mrs. Weasley. Apparently she didn't know he was going to be standing there because she let out a highly audible scream and pinned her hand to her chest.

"Harry!" she shrieked, embracing him in a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well", mumbled Harry, unable to fully breathe in her tight embrace, "you said if I needed a place to stay-"

"Oh Harry!", she whispered sharply, standing back to admire a full view of the boy. "You're so thin, and you've grown so much since I've last seen you. Come on in, I'll fix you some lunch, and of course you can stay!"

That's all it took to make Harry feel right at home.


	2. Anxious Awaiting

Chapter 2: Anxious Awaiting

Ron Weasley came hurtling out of the upstairs hallway in a rage of fury. Clenched in his fist was a crumpled up piece of parchment. Harry turned abruptly at the kitchen table to see him.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, running frantically down the stairs, his mood taking a sharp turn. Harry was beginning to think everyone in the family was going to have the same reaction upon seeing him. "What the hell are you doing here, mate!"

"Excuse me?" alarmed Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh right, sorry mum. Harry, what are you doing here? Finally decide you've had enough of the Dursleys?" Ron slowly sat down in the chair aside Harry, all the while staring at him like a hawk to its prey.

"Yeah, Ron. I just took up and left this morning. I still have a ton of my stuff there, though. What were you in such a fit over? What's in your hand there?"

Ron quickly stuffed the bit of parchment in his trouser pocket and turned a shade of undeniable red.

"Oh, nothing really. I just overreacted, really. It's a letter from Hermione." At those last words, Ron looked suddenly to the left of his feet, and as much as Harry didn't want to admit it, a glimmer of sadness was forming in his great blue eyes.

"Oh? And what did she have to say? How's Germany treating her?" asked Mrs. Weasley casually, obviously unaware of the sullen state her son was in. She was flipping nonchalantly through various copies of _Bi-Witch Weekly_.

"Of course she's having a good time mum, she's on a beach with young German blokes," came a tantalizing voice just audible from the next room.

"Fred Weasley, don't torment your brother like that! Now come in here and apologize and say hello to Harry".

"Harry!" Fred questioned, walking into the kitchen. "Harry, mate! Long time, no see. What's it been, ten years?" At this Mrs. Weasley made a tutting noise and rolled her eyes. "You have no idea how long I've wanted another person in the house. George and I have needed someone else to gang up on. We're running out of guinea pigs to try our shops newest creations on," he continued, taking a seat next to Harry.

Harry could only laugh at this. He didn't think it possible for there to be anything to pull Fred and George away from their pranks.

"Fred, stop that! We haven't had Harry stay with us for almost a year. We've hardly even seen him this past year and all you can think about is pulling jokes on him?" Mrs. Weasley's tone wasn't exactly threatening, yet Fred got the idea and settled down a bit.

"So, yeah, Harry. How is everything? Anything happen at the Dursley's I need to know about? They obviously aren't hearing the sound of the quill from your homework anymore. Any new sounds you need to keep secretive?" Fred stole a glance at his mother at this to make sure she didn't comprehend. Unfortunately, Harry didn't understand either, and seeing the perplexed look Ron gave to him, he knew he wasn't the only one.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"You know..." his voice became lower still "...the sound of girls in your room?"

"FRED WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley gave her son a look of craze, her face looking so red it could burst into flames. "You keep a civil tongue in this house! That is absolutely none of your business!"

"Mum! Mum. Calm down. I'm sorry."

Harry was feeling slightly embarrassed by the situation. Even though he shouldn't, as it was Fred who brought the subject up. Yet he was glad he didn't have to answer, as he had absolutely no girls over his stay back at the Dursleys. There was only a few girls he had ever been smitten with, and all the Weasley household (well except those of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley of course) knew about it. First was Cho Chang back in his fifth year, and then his brief yet entirely memorable moments he spent with Ginny his sixth year. Then there wasthat littlefling with Savannah Marston his seventh yearwith whom he lost his virginity to. It ended disastrous when he broke up with her; she told half the school he didn't quite live up to his name. The only sexual encountershe'd had latelywere personal ones by himself while daydreaming about Ginny Weasley, and that certainly wasn't something he was going to admit to a houseful of her brothers who were all taller and bigger than he was; let alone her parents who trusted him and cared for him immensely.

Later that evening, after dinner was over and everyone was sitting around in the living room, Harry began to wonder where Ginny was. She hadn't been home at all and he'd been there for nearly eight hours. He didn't exactly want to pursue the topic, too scared to bring up the obvious and have everyone become suspicious, but he did wonder and couldn't fully relax until her whereabouts were finally mentioned. Luckily for him, Mr. Weasley decided to do just that.

"Ron, where's your sister?" asked Mr. Weasley. He was sitting comfortably in a reclined chair, catching up on his morning newspaper he probably didn't have time to read that morning.

"Oh, she's at Joey's house Dad. I think Mum told her to be home before nine, so she should be back anytime." Ron moved one of his pawns to obstruct the straight path of Harry's queen. Ron was heavily engrossed in a game of chess that Harry wasn't even remotely interested in.

"Joey?" Mr. Weasley barked. "What's she doing with Joey? That girl has done nothing but be a bad influence on her. I thought your mum and I discussed this and decided that-"

Mrs. Weasley came into the room, bearing a dish towel in her hand, and cut him off.

"Arthur, dear, we've been over this. She's seventeen now and I thought we agreed that seventeen was old enough for our children to make their own decisions. We can't baby her forever."

Mr. Weasley huffed heavily into his paper, and then sighed. "I guess you're right. But why can't she hang around more civil people?"

"I don't know, dear." And with that, Mrs. Weasley walked out of the room, and back into the kitchen to finish the dishes.

Forty-five minutes later, the chess game was still in progress. Harry tried to focus on winning to keep his mind off of Ginny for a bit, but knew he wouldn't have a chance of winning Ron anyway. Harry knew something was wrong with Ron, he could see it in his face. He sensed it all afternoon and he had a gut suspicion it had something to do with that letter Hermione had written him. Hermione was currently dating Chester Kivin, a "nice young man" according to Mrs. Weaskey, she met early Summer in her parents neighborhood. Ever since Hermione had first mentioned Chester's name, Ron has despised the boy. 'He's not good enough for her', he would say, or, 'he doesn't know her as well as I do'. Harry knew Ron fancied Hermione. He even admitted it in a round about way once during last year. Hermione, however, was oblivious to it and that only made matters worse for Ron. Harry could understand how Ron felt. He probably didn't want to ruin anything in fear of destroying their friendship. Harry's situation with Ginny was somewhat similar.

Right after Ron's knight crumbled Harry's pawn to bits, Harry heard the squeaking of the Burrow's front door opening and an instant flutter of nervousness began to rise in his stomach. This was it; Ginny was home. He hadn't seen her for months, and now was his chance. Would she be surprised to see him? Excited? Disappointed? Before Harry could think much further, he heard the cry of the all too familiar voice he had heard in his dreams one too many times.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed. _Yep, I think that's just how they greet people._

"Ginny!" Harry sputtered, trying to remain calm.

Ginny ran over, bent down and gave Harry the biggest hug he'd everreceived in his life. It even put Mrs. Weasley's infamous bear hugs to shame. "Oh Harry, when did you get in? I wish I would have known you were here, I would have come home sooner."

_This feels so right_, Harry thought. Her hair smelled of daisies. Her skin of faint perfume. Her hair was even longer and curlier than he remembered and she had that radiant Weasley charm echoing off of her wildly. Harry closed his eyes to take in this feeling of completeness. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. He could sit like this and hug her forever...

"Ginny, the poor boy has survived the most evil wizard from the depths of hell. Everyone will hate you if you smother him to death."

And yet, there was always one of those Weasley's who just couldn't let a sappy, corny moment last too long. Only this time it was George. Ginny ignored her brother's sarcastic comment and sat down next to Harry on his chair. _A bit squished_, Harry thought. _Not that I mind.  
_  
"So tell me Harry. How's everything? It's been so long. I've missed you so much. I can't believe your actually here. It's been months!" Harry tried to take in everything Ginny was saying as she rushed everything out in a fit of excitement.

"Oh Harry, I couldn't sleep at night. I even named my teddy bear after you," mocked Fred, having to throw in his remarks as well.

"Oh, shut it Fred" scowled Ron. "Let her get her two cents in so Harry and I can finish our game."

"Ron, you know you've won anyway," reminded Harry, stating the obvious truth, but also wanting an excuse to talk to Ginny.

"I know, I know. Listen I'm heading to bed, Harry. Dad opened the cot up in there for you to sleep on. I'll throw some blankets on it. I'm beat. Have work in the morning-"

"You work?" asked Harry, surprised.

"Yeah. Got a job down at a pub called JoHansen's'. You'll have to come in sometime. I can get you a good deal-"

"Why, Mr. Ronald Weasley, are you stating that our dear friend Harry would be interested in getting pissed?" cut in George.

"George, he's an eighteen year old boy. I'd be worried sick if he wasn't interested in getting pissed. Anyway, good night Harry. Glad your back."

"Good night, Ron. Thanks," replied Harry with a smile. _Wow_, he thought. _Ron has a job_. He was proud of his friend.

After the twins finished trying to think of comical interludes during anyone's conversations and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got tired of reading and cleaning, the only two left in the dining room were Harry and Ginny. Ginny was sitting over on the sofa now, painting her toenails with an unusually smug smile on her face and Harry was looking through a Quidditch magazine, every so often taking half glances over the top to get a glimpse of the beauty that was Ginny Weasley sitting directly across from him.

"So", said Ginny, twisting the lid back on the red nail polish, having just finished her last toe. She looked down at them admiringly and wiggled her toes in a fashion which only made Harry smile. "Still interested in Quidditch, are you?"

Harry shrugged. "Kind of. Just a hobby, you know. I don't really have the time and space to actually practice anymore or get a good game going."

Ginny lifted her legs up on the sofa, brought her knees up under her chin, and smiled. "Fred and George practice quite a bit. You could probably talk them into a game tomorrow or something."

"Yeah", was Harry's only response. He flipped over the last page of the magazine and set it back down on the coffee table. He then settled down into his chair and lifted his head to find himself looking directly into Ginny's eyes. She was staring right back, her brown eyes penetrating deep into his heart. This was awkward.

"Uhh, so umm", Harry broke in, breaking their stare and looking down at his hands in his lap. "It's great to be back here and see all of you. I've really missed –" Harry stopped here, unable to speak anymore, afraid of what he might say.

"We've missed you too Harry." said Ginny softly. Her voice was so sweet, so innocent... so, so ...Ginny. _My god, what's wrong with me_, he asked himself.

"Well, you look good, Harry. You've grown", she said with a shy smile.

Harry smiled back, looking deep into those great brown eyes again. "Thanks, so do you. Look good, I mean."

Ginny stared for a second, then said, "Yes, well, I best be going to bed. I have to meet my boyfriend, Evan, at seven in the morning."

Boyfriend!

Ginny stood up and crossed her arms in front of her. "You going to be alright? You must be tired after such a long day."

"Yes...yes, I'll be fine. Thanks Ginny. I'm heading to bed soon. I'm just going to think a while. I'll see you tomorrow." Harry hoped Ginny couldn't sense the disappointment in his voice.

"Yes, well, g'nite Harry. Welcome back." And with that, Ginny disappeared up the staircase to her room, leaving Harry in a state of complete disappointment and emptiness.


	3. Flirtation Device

CHAPTER 3: Flirtation Device 

Harry's night sleep wasn't exactly peaceful. His couldn't stop thinking about Ginny Weasley and he was beginning to hate himself for it. Over the course of the next few days he tried to remain oblivious to the fact that he was jealous of Ginny's boyfriend. Evan had come over the next morning to pick up Ginny and he seemed nice and friendly and that only peeved Harry all the more. He was a lot taller then Harry, who was only 5'8", and he wasmore muscular in build. _I have to work out_, thought Harry. _I have to prove I'm better than this tall, dark, handsome, athletic man Ginny finds so charming. Oh, who am I kidding?_ So with that, Harry decided he couldn't force himself upon Ginny. He had to be sly about it. Flirt with her. Tell her how lovely she looks. Anything to get her to notice him in a way that didn't make it seem as though he wasa desperate maniac trying to steal her away.

One Saturday night, Harry woke up around midnight. He'd been having nightmares about Voldemort again; nightmares he had had much too often lately and was getting very sick of. Voldemort was currently hiding, as though it seemed. No one had seen or heard word of him since the Summer of Harry's sixth year. Most likely a wretched plot was in progress, but there was nothing anybody could do to prepare for what might be in store. As much as Harry wanted to believe he didn't, he knew Voldemort had something evil brewing up his murderous sleeve. Harry knew of the Prophecy, knew the battle that would eventually have to take place, but the more time that passed, the more his mind drifted way from the inevitable.

Dumbledore, the noble headmaster at Hogwarts, was now deceased, leaving Professor McGonagall to pursue the duty of being headmistress. The magical world was in a state of shock and turmoil. Harry stayed with the Dursleys his first year after Hogwarts for safety reasons. He had been told to reside there by Remus Lupin and Nymphodora Tonks until he heard otherwise, but Harry had just had enough of that place. Afterall, he was told the spell placed on the Dursleys was until he was of age. He was well over wizarding age now, and he didn't care if he had Voldemort and his followers after him anymore. He had to enjoy his life too.

Harry walked groggily down the stairs, unable to sleep. He was just about to step off the last step when he heard faint giggling coming from the living room. He could barely make out the back of the heads, but one of them he could spot a mile around. Sitting there was Ginny and right beside her was another girl, one Harry did notrecognize.

"So, do you think Evan has a friend for me?" the girl asked.

Ginny giggled once again. "Joey, you mean you don't have someone right now? What happened to Raul, or whatever his name was?"

_So this is thee Joey_, Harry thought.

"Raul, oh gods Ginny, he was bad. Really bad! When we first slept together he told me he loved me. That was on our first date!" Joey began to laugh wildly again.

"Well what's wrong with being told you're loved?" Ginny questioned, trying hard to fight back the giggles.

_Why are these girls so giggly? Have they been drinking!_

"Well, it's just that I don't think it's possible to love somebody on your first date, even if you have slept together. I just don't think it humanly possible. I mean, it's not like -"

"Achoo!" _Oh. My. God_., thought Harry, paralyzed. _I sneezed. They heard me! They're going to see me_. And sure enough, two small heads turned around and spotted Harry standing there like a deer in headlights.

"Harry?" asked a surprised Ginny. "What are you doing?"

"Uhh, I couldn't sleep?" _You idiot, that's not supposed to be a question_.

"Oh. Well, come here, you can chat with us if you'd like."

Harry walked into the living room and sat on the chair opposite them. _Joey's good looking_, he thought. She had short brown hair, cut bluntly around her face. She was small, about the same size as Ginny and her eyes were a sparkling blue. She smiled at Harry, and Harry smiled back, staring straight at her. Sensing the tension, Ginny broke the silence.

"Oh! Harry, this is Joey. Joey, Harry."

"Pleasure to meet you, Harry." Joey said, more seductively than neccesary. Harry reached over and shook her hand and noticed at once how firm her grip was.

"You too, Joey," he replied, shaking his hand free of hers.

"So, are you a friend of Ron's?"

"Yes, I'm friends with all the Weasleys. I've known them for a long time. They're practically family to me."

"How sweet." Joey giggled. "Ginny's a great friend, isn't she?" She glanced over at Ginny who smiled back at her in response. "She's always there for me. You're a wizard right? Harry Potter, right?"

Harry laughed. "Yes, I'm Harry Potter, a wizard. And you must be too? A witch I mean."

"Yes, I am. I know how to work my magic, Harry. If you ever want me to show you some of my best, let me know?" At this Joey lifted her foot and rubbed it against the cotton material of Harry's pajama bottoms. Harry cleared his throat nervously and stole a glance over at Ginny. Ginny instantly sensed his discomfort.

"Joey, quit being such a tease," she said playfully, slapping her flirtatious friend on the shoulder.

Joey bit her bottom lip and giggled, releasing her foot and keeping her eyes on Harry. "Well, I better be going, Ginny. Send me an owl tomorrow and I'll let you know about the party. Oh Harry, you should come too. It's gonna be great!" And with that, she wiggled her little fingers in a wave and disappeared into the kitchen and out the front door.

Ginny glared at Harry, with aknowing expression on her face. "If I'm not much mistaken, I think you liked that a little too much, Harry," she said smugly.

"She is quite the flirt, I agree with you there." However, Harry couldn't make himself laugh. Sitting alone in the living room in the middle of the night with Ginny Weasley was not a laughing matter.

"Yes, well, since you're invited, I'm making you go to that party with me. And I might advise you to stay away from Joey. She has problems, Harry. I'm trying to make her come to her senses. And believe me, it's not an easy task."

Harry nodded. "Well, I'll go if you insist, but I don't want to interfere with your plans."

"Harry, of course you wouldn't be interfering. It will be fun. I feel like I haven't really had a chance to talk to you since you've been here. Evan won't be there, we can catch up on old times. Well, g'nite Harry." Ginny reached over and gave Harry a friendly kiss on the cheek and walked up the staircase to bed.

"Nite," Harry called after her.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry was in a rather chipper mood. He didn't know if it was because he would be going to a party with Ginny or if it was because a rather attractive girl named Joey was undoubtedly flirting with him last night. Nonetheless, he was happy. Everyone was sitting around the kitchen table for breakfast. The only Weasleys that were missing were Bill, Charlie and Percy. Charlie and Bill were married and both had children and Percy was currently engaged in his Ministry involvement and sad as it seemed, it was as if he was non-existant to the Weasley family. Mrs. Weasley was piling pancakes and sausages onto everyone's plate and everytime she put anything on Fred's plate, he would scarf it down and claim in a muffled voice, mouth full of food, "Mum, you forgot to give me some." Unfortunately, the only person who found this funny was George, and Mr. Weasley kept giving him evil stares as if to say '_How dare you!'_.

Harry glanced over at Ginny, who also was eating at an extremely fast rate. She was known to have quite a large appetite for such a small frame, but even the others sensed her abnormally swift eating.

"What's wrong, Gin? Forget to eat dinner last night?" asked Ron in an irritated tone.

"No, Rhon, I'm jhust hunghry."

"Hey Ginny, a moment on the lips equals a life time on the hips," mocked George.

"George?" warned Mrs. Weasley. "Ginny, why _are_ you eating like that?"

"I have to meet Joey in twenty minutes. She's just sent me an owl saying she has to talk to me," she replied, swallowing down her food with a large gulp of her milk.

"Ginny, you always hang out with Joey. She's a bad influence, she'll get yourself into trouble," snarled Mr. Weasley.

"Mum, please explain to Dad that I'm not a dolt and I can fend for myself. Oh and Harry," she said, standing up from the table, "be ready about eight tonight, we have to be at Joey's at eight-thirty." Harry nodded and Ginny ran out the door.

"Harry, my boy, you're going to Joey's?" asked Fred, ammused.

"Uh, well, she dropped off Ginny last night and invited me. I just thought - "

"Go for it, Harry" said George, slapping him on the back. "I envy you, she doesn't give me the time of day... and believe me, I try."

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. "Harry, that's fine. I need Ron tonight to help me go through boxes in the attic."

"Muuum" groaned Ron.

"Ron, you've put it off too long. This is a perfect opportunity to get it done. Then you won't have to worry about it anymore."

"Great Harry, you get to go spend the night with girls and I have to clean out boxes with ghosts." Ron replied, obviously not sensing the hilarity of this statement.

"Harry, how just how many girls are you planning to spend the night with? Isn't one enough?" teased Fred, while George laughed with agony, slamming his fist down onto the table.

"Fred, you stop making such comments to Harry. I mean it!" scolded Mrs. Weasley.

Harry couldn't help but laugh a little. He was too thrilled to be embarassed, and for once he found Fred and George's torments inviting. He was going to a party with Ginny. Evan wouldn't be there. What could possibly go wrong?


	4. The Treasured Party

Chapter 4: The Treasured Party

Harry walked into Ron's room and sat on Ron's bed. Ron was sitting on the ground, ruffling through a big beaten box full of what looked like junk from his childhood.

"Oh hey, Harry. Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the party?" Ron asked, accentuating the word party in an annoyed tone.

"Ron, if you don't want me to go, I don't have to - "

"Harry, no, go. It would be good for you. Joey invited you, and how on earth could one decline an invitation from Joey?" Ron smiled, showing Harry that yes, he envied him, and that, no, he wasn't mad.

"Well, ok. Hey, what's in the box?" Harry asked.

"Oh just a bunch of crap that's been stored in our attic for years upon years. Check this out." Ron reached into the box and pulled out a small photo album with the words _Bill's Lovely Angelica _written in purple ink across the front of it. He handed it to Harry with a mischievousgrin on his face. "Open it up. You wouldn't believe how many times I've browsed through there."

Harry opened it up and in every single page of the album were pictures of the same girl; a beautiful blond girl with a very large chest, full red lips, and bright blue eyes. "Who- Who's this?"

Ron laughed. "That's Angelica. Bill's old girlfriend from when he was around 16 or so. I used to sneak into Bill's room and dig it out of his closet at every opportunity I could. Great, isn't it?"

Harry was just about to agree when he reached a rather personal page. "Ron, she's topless!"

"Oh, do keep going! It gets even better," said Ron eagerly.

Turning the page, Harry saw exactly what he meant. "You mean your Mum and Dad didn't mind Bill keeping an album like this?"

"Oh, I'm sure they would have, Harry. They never found out. Bill put a charm on it where only wizards under the age oftwenty-five could open the book. Pretty clever. Mum actually almost threw it away once thinking the pages were stuck together with some sort of candy or something. Little did she know!"

Harry sneaked a few more pages then handed the album back to Ron. "Ron, I actually came in to see if you had anything I could borrow to wear tonight. I don't have hardly anything here, let alonesomething anyonewould wear to a party."

Ron smiled up at Harry. "Well I can check. I don't exactly have a stylish wardrobe and I am quite a bit bigger frame than you, but I'm sure there's something."

After finally finding a somewhat normal outfit from Ron's limited wardrobe consisting of blue jeans and a red button down collared shirt, Harry went downstairs to sit on the living room sofa and wait for Ginny to be done getting ready herself. Fred walked into the room and stopped, most exaggeratedly, and opened his mouth in shock at Harry.

"That's my shirt!"

"What -" ask an alarmed Harry.

"Did Ron give you that shirt? That's mine! He told me he didn't borrow it. Man, I am going to beat him to a pulp!" Was Fred being serious?

"Fred. I'm sure he didn't know. I can go change and you can have it back." Harry was feeling quite stupid right about now.

"Just kidding, mate. It's not my shirt, but it does look rather stunning on you." Fred tilted his head and put his hand to his chin and sighed heartedly. Harry rolled his eyes. "Simply stunning" said Fred again. Fred walked over to Harry and whispered in his ear, "That's what you need to say to Joey tonight. I hear she likes the compliments." And with that, Fred walked out of the room, leaving Harry quite puzzled.

Harry started tying his shoes when Ginny came daintily skipping down the staircase. "Hi Harry! Are you ready to go?" My god, thought Harry. I've died and gone to the land of sexual torment. Ginny was wearing a slick black dress which hung figuratively around her delicate frame, black sandals embedded with elegant little pearls, and a necklace blossomed with a sparkling little black jewel. Her hair hung in delicate curls around her porcelain face, which was dabbed with the slightest hint of glossy make up. She looked absolutely "Stunning."

"What?" asked Ginny, grabbing her purse off the coffee table.

"You look stunning, Ginny. You look really nice." Oh god, I'm being way too formal.

"Well, thanks Harry, so do you." she smiled "Let's go, we're going to be late."

Mrs. Weasley, who was sitting at the kitchen table, stopped the two before they left. "Behave you two. I mean it. Ginny, your father and I are trusting you. If anything is going on there that seems unnecessary, you both come home at once. I know you don't need any guidance, but I worry about you, being friends with Joey and all."

"Mum. We'll be fine. Trust us. I love you." Ginny kissed her mum on the cheek, grabbed Harry's hand and led them out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked with Ginny down a pathway from their house until they finally reached a road. It was extremely dark, and quite chilly. Harry was nervous. He didn't really know why, but he was. Ginny crossed her arms in front of her and squinted down the street into the distance.

"Are we waiting for someone?" he finally asked.

"Yeah, Joey drives. She's supposed to pick us up right here. Look for a small, red car."

"Why didn't she pick us up at your house?"

"Well, Harry. There's someone with her that my parents absolutely hate. Her name's Monica Triles. She really is someone who is up to no good and I don't know why Joey insists she goes along. If it were up to me she wouldn't be coming."

Harry was getting more nervous every minute. "Your parents don't think it's strange she's picking you up here then?"

"Oh Harry, you worry too much. At this rate, this is going to be the worst night of your life." Ginny smiled.

"Sorry". Harry tried to relax. Yes, he thought, this was going to be a long night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally after about 10 minutes, which seemed like an eternity sitting out there in the freezing pitch dark, a little red car drove up along side the road and Ginny hopped in the front seat. When Harry opened his door he noticed an unfamiliar girl was going to be sitting opposite him. He climbed in, awkwardly, and smiled at the girl. "You must be Monica," said Harry, reaching out his hand.

"Yes, I am. You must be Harry." she replied sweetly, inviting his hand in hers. This girl was pretty too. She had blonde hair draped around her face in ringlets. She was noticeably small, also. The only thing Harry noticed that was big on her was placed on a spot that Harry certainly should not be looking at right now. Harry shifted in his seat and looked forward, pulling his hand out of hers. There was an uncomfortable silence in the car, and Harry wondered if it had anything to do with him being present.

"So, Harry" started Joey. "Do you party much?"

Harry smiled. If anyone definitely wasn't a partier it was him. His idea of fun was grabbing a drink at a local pub. Harry thought it strange for Ginny to have these types of friends. It didn't really seem like her to be into partying'. He was so used to the quiet, seemingly innocent Ginny he had known at Hogwarts. That was nearly a year ago, however. "Not really" he said quietly.

Joey laughed. "Well, we'll show you a good time Harry, won't we Ginny?"

Ginny didn't respond. Perhaps she knew exactly what Joey's idea of a good time' was and didn't want to agree to it. Harry looked out his window to briefly get away from the tension of seeing 3 attractive girls sitting around him. Hopefully we'll get there soon, he thought dully to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Joey's house, Harry began to ease up. There were about 50 people there already and Harry was sure there was bound to be more. Harry sat down next to Ginny on a dingy pink sofa, trying to start some type of conversation. But before he even had a chance to open his mouth...

"DRINKS!" shouted Joey, bringing over two cans of beer, handing one to Harry and sitting down on the other side of him. They had only been there 5 minutes and he already had a beer. This isn't so bad, he thought.

About 2 hours into the night, Harry had downed his 7th beer. It wasn't until he was on his eighth that he noticed Ginny hadn't yet drunk hardly anything.

"Ginny, why aren't you drinking anything? Are you ok?" Harry asked smiling, although he really didn't have any reason to be.

"I will Harry. Just have to be careful, you know." Maybe Ginny was right. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had told Ginny to be careful and maybe she was just being extra cautious. That's fine, he told himself.

"Ginny, are you alright?" came a girl's voice. It was Joey. She had a glass in her hand full of pink liquid and Harry could already plainly see that Joey was quite the heavy drinker. She was quite tipsy and she collapsed down on the sofa next to Ginny and began to laugh.

Ginny smiled. "Joey, you're pissed already!"

"Of course! Here take this, I'll get more. This stuff is strong." She handed Ginny her glass and Ginny took it, taking a small sip, and then making a comical face as if she just tasted something wretched.

"Woah. That's really strong stuff, Joey." She took another small sip. "I like it." She smiled.

"Good." said Joey. "Now that you have your alcohol, would you mind if I asked your dear friend Harry to dance?"

Ginny waved her hand. "Of course, go ahead. I'll be up to dance in a minute, also."

It was times like this that Harry was grateful he was quite drunk. After gulping down the remains of his 8th beer, Harry took Joey's hand and walked with her out to the floor where a group of others were already dancing rather provocatively. Joey reached her one hand around Harry's waist and wrapped the other seductively around his neck, glaring peacefully into his gentle green eyes. Harry couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by being tightly embraced by a beautiful girl. Joey smiled then tucked her head into his shoulder and nuzzled him, breathing her rough, warm, intoxicated breath into his neck. The song was slow and hum-worthy and it echoed sweetly into Harry's buzzed ears.

"So, where are your parents?" asked Harry, hoping he was making even the slightest bit of sense.

"They're not here, Harry. They're in Edinburgh." she whispered hotly, tightening her grip around his waist.

Harry smiled nervously to himself. She was doing this on purpose, he thought. "Oh" was his response.

"Harry." she murmured. Harry didn't respond and only listened. "As much as I enjoy holding you tightly out here in front of everybody. I can only think that it would be so much more inviting in my room. Upstairs. Alone." Harry closed his eyes and tried to fight off temptation, but somewhere inside he knew it was rendered useless.

Harry stole a glance over at Ginny, who was talking animatedly with a couple of desperate looking boys, before he answered. "I think you're right, Joey. It does sound very inviting." His voice was hot and humid and he could tell it was turning Joey on. She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him upstairs going up two steps at a time.

After reaching her bedroom, Joey pulled him inside, closed and locked the door and turned to face him. Oh my god, Harry thought. What am I thinking? That's just it, I can't think. I'm completely drunk. He was suddenly lost of all thought when Joey reached her hand around his neck and pulled his mouth to hers in a vigorously inviting kiss. She slid her tongue into his mouth and they began to taste each other in deep desperation. Harry slid his hand daringly under one strap of her slinky white dress and slid it off her soft shoulder, all the while moving his lips down the column of her neck in angry wet kisses. Joey groaned, her fingers entwined in his thick black hair, breathing heavily at the intense sensation Harry was conjuring up in her. Harry reached a hand down to the rim of her dress and gently slid his hand up, caressing her smooth legs and behind. He captured her mouth once again with his, playing another tantalizing game of tongue of war, before she backed away, smiling provocatively, and slid the other shoulder strap off herself and shook her dress off. It landed in a pool at her feet, leaving her in only light blue panties and black sandals.

Harry, breathing heavily and heart racing fast, quickly unbuttoned his (or rather Ron's) pants and slid them off, taking his shoes and socks off quickly as well. All the while, his eyes never left Joey's bare body. He felt desperate, affectionate and well needed. His conscious was, indeed, lost of all pure thought. The only thing that mattered to his drunken self now was Joey. Not Ginny, anymore. Ginny was the furthest thing from his mind. Joey unbuttoned his shirt, slid it off, and began trailing little kisses from his neck down to his chest, until she reached his boxers. She gently began to stroke her hand on him through his boxers, which made Harry lose it almost completely.

"Joey", he whispered frantically, running his fingers through her short, sleek hair.

Joey stood back up, placed her hands on Harry's shoulders and guided him back toward her bed. Harry knew he was pushing the limit with this not-so-good' friend of Ginny's. The one who was despised by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The one who had been nothing but overly friendly since she first laid eyes on him. The one who was straddling atop of him, almost naked, on her bed inside her bedroom. Oh dear god.


End file.
